The Aftermath
by NeonPheonix
Summary: years after the end of the world. the Justice League is dead and their is a severe no Extraterrestrial Policy with Superboy, being the Leader of the Imperialists.
1. Chapter 1

The World, Over.

The world did look over to Bri*Mis, so his ship landed so he figured this would be the perfect spot to repopulate his dead planet.

Bri*Mis had just arrived from his home world more than 30 light years away. He had used his planet's advanced technology to travel through a wormhole to this desolate planet which he hoped could still sustain life.

Bri*Mis was the last son of his world. He wasn't angry he was motivated to finish his mission. Bri*Mis' planet had once flourished under its bright blue sun. His planet was given life by the first Sykamadourian whom his people worshipped as a life bringer and god.

His world had abruptly ended with him in space.

His world had ended while he was in SPACE!

What was he to do?

There was no place to bury his fellows, he could only mourn.

But soon when he landed he could use the only piece of his dead world besides himself and his ship, the Animotator, this device had every Genome of his planet, it had essentially a copy of every living creature on his planet. His world had died because of one rogue citizen destroying it with volatile science and a particle accelerator.

He fantasized about the future, when he would be worshipped as a hero, a god.

He was torn violently out of his daydream when his ship was pulled straight out of the atmosphere and crashed on Earth below fifty thousand feet below.

Bri*Mis was killed on impact.

"Sir the alien craft was destroyed."

The servant said this with extreme confidence, because if he was wrong, well he knew what happened to the last guy who had his job.

He waited for his ruler to reply.

"Good." said Kon-El


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The Beginning of Revolution

Kon-El walked down the expansive hall between his throne room and the laboratory where the world's greatest scientists worked 24 hours a day. Kon-El viewed the colorful array of enemies and artifacts frozen inside his fortress, their was the Heart of Darkness, Lex Luthor's Battle Suit, Bruce Wayne's Batcloak, Parasite, the list almost endless.

Kon-El's thought process was broken when the scribe spoke,

"Master Overlord El, what do you think was the moment that you realized that it was you who was the rightful ruler of New Krypton?"

The biographer spoke of the country that now covered nearly all of North and South America.

Kon-El replied, "I'd always felt that I was more than just a weapon, I decided I was the only one that was the only one responsible/incorruptible enough to rule this great world three months after that day, Consilium Epsilum."

The undisputed ruler spoke of the days after the Darkseid Invasion, when the League had a showdown with the Injustice Society, followed by the mass killing of nearly all of the Old Guard with a plague.

The scribe wrote frantically, hoping that he made no mistakes and that he also didn't fall behind his leader. Kon-El saw this and scowled.

"Ok you can take a break."

"Thank you your grace." The servant bowed deeply before scampering off.

Conquest flew off in disgust he thought of his life, especially his life with the opposite sex.

There had been quite a few: Starfire, Cassandra Cain, and more recently Wonder Girl and Aquagirl.

His current female companion is Kira-Zod, daughter of Dru-Zod and Ursa-Zod. He flew to his quarters where only he, Kira, Arsenal, and Brainiac Mark U could enter.

Conquest unlocked the hand scanner that was hidden in the wall, this was so secret that only he and Brainiac knew about it.

He strode down the dark hallway here lined against the walls were tanks filled with humanoids, he stopped at the tank that was closed to the far end of the hallway. Conquest peered inside and saw what looked like a younger version of himself, the dictator smiled as he admired the other tanks filled with his enemies that he couldn't kill, not that he couldn't kill them, he wanted trophies and live specimens were so much more shiny than bodies.

Even Kon's superhearing couldn't hear all the way across the world, and Yekertinburg was the farthest from Kandor, New Krypton's capital as possible without being on the North Pole.

Dwayne thought as he sat inside his bunker with his partner of that same name. Bunker spoke first,

"What are we waiting for?"

"We are waiting for my contact."

"Why can't we just bust in and go all gangster on his a**?"

"Because, we would get killed rather easily for being unprepared. My contact should tell us all about our enemy's plans."

Their contact would never arrive.

Arsenal had been Conquest's loyal adviser and best friend for 2 years now and the stuff he did was bad, and Roy knew it.

But he also knew that he wouldn't last long after ignoring an order from Kon-El. Roy was currently interrogating a particularly ugly piece of disloyal trash. At least that's how his partner, Sean da Costa put it.

Sean sneered at Roy's victim, who was currently spilling his guts, literally and figuratively. Sean had cut his stomach open, a interrogation technique that Roy really hated.

"We could have done this the easy way . . ."

The man coughed up blood,

"All I know is his base of operations is in Russia."

"I think your lying! I don't like to be lied to!"

Sean yelled at the poor man on the rooftop. Sean conjured up white flames which he could have easily used to melt the man's face,

"Last chance, tell me what you know."

The dying man did something quite unexpected he spit blood into Sean's face.

"That was a bad choice!"

Sean grabbed his face with his white hot flames and melted him. It was like an instant fricassee.

The man cried out Roy almost stopped Sean, but he realized that that would only lead Sean to suspect him. Blow his cover.

Roy gagged to himself at the ghastly features of the dead man.

Roy prayed for the poor soul while Sean grinned savagely at his handy work.

Sean turned to Arsenal,

"See ya in Russia!"

The son of Fire flew into the sky East towards the Red Star country.

Roy called a jet to pick him up and follow the evil metahuman.

Ashamed of what he just let occur.


End file.
